Operation Brutal Empire
XCOM INTERNATIONAL RESPONSE DATABASE AFTER ACTION REPORT X.001 (OPERATION BRUTAL EMPIRE) 01/03/2016 '''London, United Kingdom At approx. 01:42 a device of unknown origins was recorded breaking atmo and landing in an urban area just outside South West London REDACTED. Abduction of local populace reported shortly after. Site evac performed by local constabulary. Perimeter secured by National Guard. XCOM unit dispatched at 02:00. Commander instructed to neutralise all hostile targets and secure remaining tech. Mission report follows via XCOM Service Analyst Banks, after review of vid feeds recorded on ROOKIE SaoriGameOver’s operations visor: FEED BEGINS Squad disembarks at marked LZ, a petrol station forecourt. Conditions nominal. Squad includes ROOKIE SaoriGameOver, ROOKIE StrangeSeal, ROOKIE SenorJulian, ROOKIE FlyingDutchman, ROOKIE OhmyitsAnthony, ROOKIE Chinny. Area is clear of active civilians, but casualties are witnessed from landing zone. Subjects appear to have been mortally affected by an unknown biochemical compound released from the unidentified device. ROOKIE SenorJulian is instructed to take point, who spots potential movement directly ahead. ROOKIE FlyingDutchman ordered forward, triggering hostile alien activity (numbering THREE) opposite crash site. DR. VAHLEN remarks on historical significance of event over comms. Alien threat appears to use weapons that discharge the same biological compound as previously reported device. Further study required. ROOKIE SaoriGameOver takes position to outflank and neutralises FIRST hostile. DR. VAHLEN contacts the Commander over priority channel, offering insight into enemy weapon capabilities and reiterating secondary objectives. Remaining squad members move into strategic positions across site and ordered to hold. Hostiles return fire but are unsuccessful. ROOKIE SenorJulian proceeds forward and eliminates SECOND hostile. Resulting movement prompts a second team of hostile forces (numbering THREE), which move inside the petrol station. ROOKIE Chinny eliminates final initial hostile. All squad members instructed to reposition in order to combat new threat. ROOKIE SenorJulian spots third hostile force (numbering FOUR) on adjacent roof. It is at this point first evidence of alien psychic abilities are witnessed. ROOKIES SaoriGameOver and FlyingDutchman successfully neutralise FOURTH and FIFTH enemy forces as they attempt to reposition. ROOKIE SaoriGameOver then takes fire from hostile and is wounded but holds position. ROOKIE OhmyitsAnthony deploys HE grenade, eliminating SIXTH hostile. DR. VAHLEN cautions restraint. ROOKIE FlyingDutchman takes fire, while first noted use of alien psychic abilities against XCOM personnel is recorded. ROOKIE SaoriGameOver targeted and adversely affected. She panics and falls back into cover. Sobs can be heard over comms as she cries for EXPUNGED. ROOKIE Chinny instructed to deploy AP grenade into garage section of the station, to little effect. Squad takes heavy fire from inside. ROOKIE Chinny heavily injured. Instructed to neutralise SEVENTH hostile with side arm and is successful. ROOKIE FlyingDutchman deploys a second AP grenade into garage section. Neutralises EIGHTH hostile. ROOKIE Chinny successful in further outflank manoeuver and subsequently neutralises NINTH hostile. ROOKIE StrangeSeal is then free to deploy AP grenade, eliminating remaining alien threat. FEED ENDS MISSION OUTCOMES Status: Successful Aliens Terminated: 10 Operatives Lost: 0 Artifacts Recovered: * 7 x Alien Corpses (hereon referred to as ‘Sectoid’ class) * 7 x Weapon Fragments * 1 x ‘Meld Canister’ PROMOTIONS